Disaster Strikes
by Texascowgirl-13
Summary: Neji comes home from a mission to find his home broken into and his wife and babe nowhere to be found. With dead nin littering his bedroom, their bodies filled with his wife's weapons but TenTen's chakra long gone from the house. Can he save his family?


**a/n: Hey yall! Just another Neji/Ten oneshot from yours truly! If you've read anything of mine previously you'll know that I like the actiony love stories that aren't all just gushy but still have some of the cute stuff in it. Well this one's one of them. Kinda suspenceful too if I do say so myself. ^-^ Anyways, I plan for this to be a oneshot but I may consider making it longer if enough people ask me to in their reviews. If not then that's what it's going to stay. Hope you enjoy! ON TO THE STORY!!!**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts' (I don't think I have any thoughts in this one but just to be safe :D) **

**_"Flashback"_**

**

* * *

**

---One-Shot---

~~~~~Disaster Strikes~~~~~

After giving his report from his latest ANBU mission to the Hokage, a certain destiny-obsessed shinobi was now tiredly making his way home to his wife and small babe. Truly, though, "destiny-obsessed" was no longer an accurate description for the man after his battle with the loud mouthed, now Hokage, a few years ago.

The man smiled at the thoughts of his briefing with the blonde.

"_Hokage-sama, I am here to report the results of my latest mission."_

_"No need to be so formal Neji. You've known me since before I gained this title and I'd like it if you'd address me as you usually would unless the elders or a foreign diplomat is present," Naruto replied with his trademark foxy grin._

"_Very well Naruto. The mission went according to plan except for a few extra ANBU that I took care of fairly easily. The target was eliminated without any undue casualties, as ordered. The details are all in my mission report. Is there anything else you need me to do Hoka—Naruto?"_

"_No Neji. I know you. I'm sure everything's in order. Go on, I know you must be dying to see TenTen and Hizashi after being away for two weeks."_

_Neji simply smiled at Naruto's knowing look and nodded once before exiting the Hokage's office and quietly shutting the door. Naruto truly was making a wonderful Hokage and his knowledge of all the village's shinobi only made him more capable; plus with Tsunade and Kakashi both helping him whenever he needed it Naruto was excelling to heights only previously reached by the Fourth himself. _

Neji let a small smile grace his face as thoughts of his conversation with Naruto led him to thoughts of his beautiful wife and son. It had been two whole weeks since he'd been home and his slow run across the rooftops seemed to him as if he were walking the streets instead, he could not get there fast enough. He knew, however, that if he were to truly enjoy seeing TenTen for the first time in two weeks then he would need to conserve all the energy he had left after his S-Class solo mission.

As his mind wandered into more personal thoughts of his wife he landed softly in front of the small house a short distance from the Hyuga estate that had been a wedding present from Hiashi. Seeing that it was late Neji was not surprised that all of the lights in the house were off but usually TenTen left a small lamp on their bedside table on for him, that's dim light could be seen through the blinds of their bedroom window, when he was off on missions. It struck him rather odd that not even that light was left on in the house and not a sound could be heard coming from the house; it was only eleven o'clock and his wife was usually still up sharpening her weapons while relaxing in bed at this time.

Slightly worried now, Neji stepped forward and slid open the front door of their small house. Deafening silence rang in his ears as the shinobi, still clothed in full ANBU attire, silently snuck into his own house with one hand on his kunai pouch. Upon walking down the main hallway a few feet he found a broken vase of flowers lying haphazardly strewn across the floor. Now he was truly worried; TenTen never left a mess lying around, especially one that could be dangerous to their son who was just beginning to crawl.

His movements now became swifter yet more urgent as he leapt over the broken glass on the floor without a sound and quickly made his way towards his bedroom, casting a quick glance into the baby's room along the way to see it was a complete wreck but otherwise unoccupied. Fear was mounting every second as his quick lavender eyes caught sight of blood spattered across the floor. In his irrational thoughts clouded by fear and worry it was only now that instinct kicked in and he shot chakra into his eyes to release his clan's kekkei genkai.

"Byakugan!" he said, voice barely above a whisper, as he feared who would hear his release and hurt his wife or son knowing that he was coming for them.

Now, with his bloodline released, Neji could see that their room was trashed beyond that of the babe's room. Blood spattered the walls and he could see numerous bodies of lifeless shinobi, all littered with his wife's signature weapons. None of the bodies in the room were still in the world of the living but by their numbers and with his wife and son nowhere in sight Neji was now frantic. He scanned in and around their home as far as his Byakugan eyes could reach before deactivating his bloodline after failing to catch any trace of TenTen's chakra in the surrounding area.

Looking around the room he could see that the nin's headbands were all from the village Hidden in the Clouds, the village he'd just completed his last mission in. Anger welled inside him as he realized that this was an attempt to get revenge for the killing of one of their ANBU Captains. He made one last quick sweep of the room with his eyes to see if some kind of ransom note had been left behind but all he could see was his wife's blood covered scrolls that were now completely devoid of any weapons, as they were all embedded in the bodies of the enemy nin that lay scattered around the room.

A sick feeling began to imbed itself in the pit of his stomach but he squelched it as quickly and efficiently as he could before turning and flying out of the room at top speed. It took him only moments to arrive in the Hokage's office once again, this time through the open window, startling Naruto from the pile of paperwork he'd been working on.

"Neji, what the—"

"They're gone! Cloud nin attacked the house and they're both gone Naruto!" Neji yelled, his voice laced with such fear and anger that Naruto was stunned beyond words for a moment.

Only a moment.

"WHAT?! How DARE Cloud nin invade MY village and try to hurt my sister and godchild?!"

The rage in Naruto's face was quite evident itself as his eyes bled to red and the whiskers on his cheeks became darker; he and the Kyuubi having come to an agreement some time ago allowing Naruto to call upon his powers at any time without the negative affect on his body. In any other situation Neji might have smiled at the way Naruto possessively called TenTen his little sister as if she were partly his job to protect but in the current situation the only thing he could think of was finding TenTen and getting her back.

"Come Neji. We're going back to your house and Kyuubi can help us track them by their scent from there. They can't have gotten very far because I saw TenTen about two hours before you got here when she dropped by to ask about your mission status with Hizashi in tow."

The statement from Naruto relieved him slightly, knowing that the event didn't happen a few days ago and the enemy could have taken her to Kami knows where, but it didn't help quell his rising fear of what condition TenTen would be in when they found her; he knew Hizashi would be alright because his wife would die before allowing them to lay one finger on their child and that's what worried him.

Before he could leap out of the window, however, Naruto grabbed his arm and gave him a deathly serious look.

"I'll meet you at your house in a moment Neji. I'm going to go get Sakura from our house before meeting you there in case either of them are hurt."

Neji nodded and watched as the tall blonde disappeared in a flash of yellow, his father's signature technique, before leaping out the way he'd come and speeding to his house knowing that Naruto and Sakura would likely get there before him due to Naruto's teleportation jutsu.

As he'd predicted he arrived to find Naruto and Sakura both reemerging from the interior of his house with grim looks on their faces. Naruto's still displaying his Kyuubi characteristics and Sakura's deep green eyes holding a gleam of vengeance that he knew she planned to act on in the near future. He said nothing, but instead shared a solemn look with blonde Kage. Naruto seemed to sniff the air for an instant before bolting off toward the main gate of the village with his pink-haired wife and close friend following swiftly.

Flying past the main gate the three didn't even glance back at the confused shouts from Shikamaru and Kiba who'd been on guard duty. The group ran through the treetops for a few minutes at speeds unattainable to ninja below ANBU level before Naruto let out a feral snarl.

"Naruto, what is it?" Sakura asked with a worried look.

"I can smell TenTen's blood," he said in the double tinged voice of the Kyuubi, "and a lot of it."

At that Neji had to retrain himself from overtaking Naruto's swift pace in desperation to get to his wife who he was now sure was greatly injured; it would do him no good to run ahead not knowing where he was going and he did not want to waste what little chakra he had left on activating his Byakugan. No. That chakra would be used to rip apart every single one of the ninja who'd hurt her piece by piece.

"They're just ahead," Naruto said suddenly and broke him out of his murderous thoughts, "They're on the move but aren't going very fast. Neji, you focus on protecting TenTen while Sakura heals her. I will take care of the others."

The tone in his voice left no room for question, though Neji desperately wanted to be the one to slaughter the men himself. He knew, however, that TenTen would need him more and it was his duty as her husband to take care of her needs above his own.

As that train of thought ended the group of Cloud ninja came in to sight with TenTen's beaten and bloody form being dragged kicking and thrashing along the middle of the group. Activating his Byakugan immediately he could see that his wife held his two-year-old son tightly in her arms despite her injuries and would viciously punch at anyone who tried to reach out a hand towards him. He was amazed that she was even standing in her current condition as he could see at least two kunai imbedded in her body, one in her leg, one in her shoulder, as well as multiple gashes and wounds along her arms and legs that were all bleeding fairly heavily. His sharp eyes made a quick sweep of his son's tiny body to find that not a hair was out of place, as he'd suspected.

All those observations having been done in the span of two seconds Neji, Sakura, and Naruto descended on the group like the wrath of Kami himself. Neji landed directly behind TenTen and lodged a kunai into the back of the heads of the two men holding her on each side. Continuing without hesitation he slashed his katana out and slew four of the ninja immediately surrounding his family. He then turned and scooped his wife's bloody form into his arms and leapt away from the main part of the battle and to a tree on the far edge of the clearing the fighting was happening in; he knew that Sakura would come to him promptly.

Setting TenTen down gently against the large oak tree his Byakugan eyes scanned her entire body once more to make sure there wasn't a more serious injury that he'd overlooked. Sighing in relief that the damage was minimal he finally allowed himself to meet her deep brown eyes.

"Neji…" she breathed out softly.

"TenTen. I'm so sorry. I was to late to protect you," he said sorrowfully as he placed on hand gently on her cheek, mindful of the large cut across its soft tissue.

"Shhh… You're here now and you saved us. That's all that matters."

Distantly he could hear Naruto's shout of "Rasengan!" from the battleground behind him but he could not tear his sorrowful gaze away from the pain filled one of his wife's. He barely registered as Sakura appeared beside his wife, covered in the blood of the Cloud nin, as she removed the kunai carefully and began healing TenTen's wounds.

It was only then that Neji realized that Hizashi was not crying. Mortified that something had happened to his son that escaped his notice his eyes flew to the babe who was lying immobile in his mother's arms. What he saw stunned him entirely and were it not for his Byakugan he would not believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. His two year old son who'd already displayed excellent potential in the field of chakra control for his age was somehow channeling his own tiny chakra reserve into his mother's body to aid the healing process. His tiny lavender eyes were narrowed and he was looking intently at the chubby hand that was pushing dark green chakra into his mother's chest.

"What is it Neji? Why are you looking at Hizashi so intently? Oh god! Did I let something happen to him without noticing? Wha—"

The total look of awe in her husband's eyes as they rose to meet hers cut off her frantic rambling and left her in total silence awaiting his next statement.

"TenTen. Hizashi…he…he's pushing his chakra into your body to help you heal," Neji said as his Byakugan continued to observe his son without looking away from his wife's eyes.

TenTen's eyes widened and shifted down to look at the chubby hand that was gently resting on her chest. She appeared to focus intently on the spot for a few moments before looking back up at her husband with the same look of awe that he, himself, wore. The look lasted only a moment, however, as a pained look and a hiss took its' place.

"Sorry!" Sakura said lowly without looking up from the wound, "I didn't realize that there was a senbon imbedded that deep into your leg and I tried to heal the wound without removing the senbon first."

Neji was once again overtaken by anger towards the Cloud ninja's and thus his attention was drawn back towards the battlefield only to find Naruto alone standing among a field of dead bodies. Grim satisfaction tugged at his mind but he refused to acknowledge the fact that he would have been more satisfied were it him who killed the enemy nin.

"There. You're all better now TenTen. I've healed all your major injuries but I'd like to take you back to the hospital for a complete check up and blood test to make sure you didn't loose too much blood," Sakura said as she stood and ran her glowing green hand over Hizashi's tiny form, "Thanks for the help little one. Looks like you'll become quite the medic some day."

With that last cooed statement she turned and made her way towards Naruto to see if he needed any healing after battling such a large group of shinobi by himself. Neji looked back at TenTen who was now resting her head against the tree with her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. Gently he scooped her lithe form into his arms.

"Can we go home now Neji?" TenTen's tired voice said from her position in his arms.

"I'm sorry Ten but you need to go to the hospital and get checked out first and then we'll have to sleep at the Hyuga main estate until our house can be cleaned and repaired."

She chuckled weakly and looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Made quite a mess didn't I? Teach those bastards to underestimate me…*yawn* Oh well, wake me up when we get to the hospital."

Neji smiled at his wife's attitude towards the whole situation while throwing a glance towards Naruto and Sakura to see if they were ready to head home yet. He nearly laughed at the scene: Sakura glaring and Naruto while trying to grab the wounded arm that he kept swinging out of her reach each time she made to grab for it. He could vaguely hear Naruto's protests that she'd already used to much of her healing chakra on TenTen and that he could wait till they got back to Konoha.

After a few moments and Sakura ultimately winning the argument the group set off towards the village at a slow run through the tree tops, not even reaching half of the speed they used to get there. Upon actually looking at his surroundings he was surprised at how close to the border between fire country and wave country they were. The normally day long trip had taken them only a matter of minutes at the speeds they'd reached and he was extremely grateful for Naruto's sense of smell or else he may have never caught up with them in time.

The journey back was far slower than the one there and it was already close to dawn. Fatigue was beginning to set in for Neji as the result of a two week long ANBU mission before the full out run to the border. He would not say anything though, as he wanted to get his family back in the safety of the village as quickly as possible. It was not until Sakura tripped on the branch beside him that he realized just how tired the other two were as well.

Unfortunately Sakura was not able to correct herself after her fatigue induced fumble and the movement sent her plummeting towards the ground below. Neji's heart leapt into his throat at the thought of the woman who'd become like a sister to him falling head first into the ground while he was unable to help. He needn't have worried, however, as Naruto sprung into action without a second of hesitation. The blonde Kage ricochet off three trees before shooting straight towards her, catching her just before she hit the ground, and sliding a good fifteen feet along the dusty ground. Neji carefully leapt down to where Naruto was standing with his wife carefully wrapped in his arms.

"Are you ok Naruto? Sakura?"

"I'm fine. Just a little bit tired. I'm sorry about slowing us down," Sakura said, though she made no move to remove herself from her husband's strong arms.

"You know Sakura, I seem to remember this position. Only last time it was I who was too slow and Yamato-taicho was the one jumping off of trees to save you," Naruto said with a small smirk on his face, "I think we all need to take a rest before we run the remaining fifteen miles back to the village."

As much as Neji wanted to keep going he knew it'd only be a matter of time before he, himself, collapsed, and with TenTen and Hizashi in his arms he wasn't willing to take that risk. Nodding at Naruto he activated his Byakugan and scanned the area for a clearing close by that they could take refuge in until they were rested enough to head back. Finding one he deactivated his Byakugan quickly knowing that keeping it activated would only drain what little he had left of his chakra reserves even faster.

"There's a nice sized clearing about a half a mile to the northwest Naruto."

"Ok. Let's walk there then. I don't want to risk either of us falling while carrying our wives," Naruto said with a foxy grin as he glanced down and the pinkette who'd quietly drifted off to sleep in his arms, "I told her that she'd need her energy."

Neji also smiled at he looked down at the two most important people in his life, both sleeping peacefully in his arms. He couldn't imagine what he'd have done if they hadn't reached them in time. All he knew was that he'd never have stopped searching for them. But that didn't matter now. They were both snuggled safely in his arms and it would be a few weeks before he'd so much as leave them at the house alone to run some errands. Missions were out of the picture for at least a month.

By then the two men had arrived in the moderately large clearing with their precious cargo. They each lay their respective wife down on a soft patch of grass next to each other before standing and turning to set up a ring of traps for protection around the edges of the clearing. Neither would risk sleeping but at least the traps would give them advanced warning were someone try to attack them.

After both were satisfied with the amount of traps ringing their campsite they returned to find Sakura awake sitting beside TenTen healing the rest of her injuries.

"Sakura! You're exhausted. Why are you using more of your chakra on wounds that are superficial at best?!" Naruto yelled loudly as he sent her an annoyed glare.

"I'm fine Naruto! I just needed a little while to regain a little bit of my energy and this way Neji can take TenTen straight home instead of going to the hospital first!" Sakura yelled back as she stood and returned her husband's glare with a glare of her own.

Naruto simply sighed in defeat knowing that his wife would do as she wished, that was one of the things he loved about her. Relenting, he walked over to her and pulled her tightly to his chest before sinking to the ground with a sigh of relief. Sakura merely smiled and allowed herself to be molded to his body as he pulled her tight and allowed his stress from the abduction to melt away as he held her.

Neji was oblivious to their current position as he held his own wife and child in a similar fashion. He was careful not to wake her as he eased down beside her but even in a state of exhaustion TenTen was slightly aware of his position beside her. As the sun began to rise in the trees off to their east he allowed his body to rest while keeping his mind sharp and aware. He only had a few hours to rest so he was going to take full advantage of them.

"Neji?" TenTen asked, only half conscious.

"Yes Ten. It's me. I'm here."

"Mmmhhh… Neji?

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Ten. Forever and all eternity."

* * *

**a/n: Well that's the end. Kinda an awkward ending but this was already 8 pages and I really didn't want to write about them resting and heading back to the village so I ended it here. **

**What little japanese I used:**

**Hokage-sama: Yall should all know what the Hokage is if you watch Naruto and "-sama" is just a suffix used to show respect**

**Yamato-taicho: Yamato is the wood user that took over as team 7's captain for a while in the anime; "-taicho" is a suffix meaning "captain"**

**That's about it yall. Thanks for reading and please review tell me what yall think.**

**PLZ READ AND REVEIW!!! ^-^**


End file.
